Who You'd Be Today
by PhoenixOShea
Summary: song fic! if someone has done this I wouldn't know cuz i don't read song fics. But thought I'd try to write one


Who You'd Be Today

By me

Ron pushed his daughter on the swing. She was a little over 2 years old and had gorgeous red curly hair. Well what else could she have, I mean she is a Weasley! His five year old son played with the other children on the playground over on the jungle gym. It was nearing the end of summer. In fact it was July 31st. Today was _his _birthday. The weather was cruelly beautiful. But Ron felt it shouldn't be sunny and warm and have only a slight breeze to keep you comfortable. Ron felt it should be dreary, and cloudy. But in some ways it was good for it to be like this today. Ron looked to the sky as he pushed his daughter.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?

"Harry! Come on! We have to go back home to have lunch with your mum!" Ron yelled at his son as he picked up his daughter. "Upsy-daisy now Molly! Come on now. We have to go home to mummy!" Molly giggled at her daddy. Harry ran over to his daddy and sister and held their hands as they walked home.

Cho Chang sat by the pond in the park. Today was a beautiful day. She threw the tiny chunks of bread on the water. She watched as the ducks come swimming up to her trying to beat the others to the bread. Cho laughed at little. She threw another piece then looked to the sky. The sky was so blue. It made her want to cry.

"Hey see? I can have fun too. I remember when you told me this was your favorite thing to do when you were small. I remembered see?" She threw another piece and watched the ducks chase after it again. Her laughter rang out in the park. "You know? I can't believe I'm getting that promotion. What do you think?" She nodded her head as if someone had answered her. "Yeah I know it will be harder work. But the pay should be better. Don't you think?" Again she went on as if someone had answered her. "Do you see the little boy over there? Yes that one. Do you think he could've been ours if you were here? I would think his name would have been Amos, after your dad of course. And his picture would be sitting on your desk at the Ministry, just like we always dream. Don't you think?" Cho threw some more bread.

Would you see the world?

Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?

Hermione watched out the kitchen window for her husband and children. She was cooking lunch after what was sure to be a hard morning of playing at the park. Then the strangest thing happened. Over in there backyard a deer came to eat some apples from their tree. Hermione watched it and sighed. It was a white stag. Without meaning to happen, she started to cry. God how she missed him. His smile and sense of humor. She knew Ron felt the same. Hermione started to cry harder. She sank to the floor, as she started to bawl. All she could see were his messy black hair, and goofy smile. His eyes stuck out to her as well, if not more so. How she missed his eyes. Hermione missed her best friend. They had named their son after him but it didn't repair the hole in her hear. Hermione started to laugh at a memory of her mother telling her how to be to sad when someone died.

"You'll see them again some day." Hermione picked herself off the floor. And wiped away her tears. He could never figure out to comfort a girl when she was crying. Although he did always try. Then again, who was there to teach him how to comfort when no ever had for him? Hermione looked out her window again and started to watch for her husband and children.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day.


End file.
